A Pre-Slayer in the Hundred Acre Wood
by mmooch
Summary: Why did Buffy love her Mr. Gordo so much? And why was her favorite stuffed animal a pig?


**A Pre-Slayer in the Hundred Acre Wood**

Summary: Why did Buffy love her Mr. Gordo so much? And why was her favorite stuffed animal a pig?

Challenge: not sure, just Musie's weird imaginings – hers and my beta's. I really should watch her when I'm tired.

Timeline: very pre-series BtVS.

Warning: ummm, does cuteness count as a warning? I suppose there's a little angst rolling around.

Thanks to my betas: AerynSpeedleCaine who is directly responsible for this.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Winnie the Pooh characters belong to A.A. Milne and maybe Disney. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Near Owl's home<strong>

Piglet was in the woods, searching for some 'haycorns' – as his supply of them was running low – when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a wounded animal…but maybe it was a Woozle trying to trick him into a trap? Ohhh, what would Christopher Robin do in a situation like this?

Guessing there wasn't time to get help from somebody braver than him, Piglet carefully creeped over to the sound and saw a creature with long, yellow fur. The arms reminded him of Christopher Robin, though. Was another child in the Wood?

"P-pardon me," Piglet stuttered out. "Are you injured?"

The yellow fur slipped away when the Child lifted its head. "You're a talking pig!" it exclaimed in shock.

"Are you a Child like Christopher Robin?" Piglet asked, wondering if he should be offended by its surprise.

The Child wiped its face across the long sleeve it wore. "I don't know who Christopher Robin is, but I _am_ a child," it said. "My name is Buffy Summers."

Piglet smiled. He liked summer, and 'Buffy' sounded a lot like fluffy, and fluffy things were good. In his little Piglet mind, that meant Buffy Summers was a good thing. His normal shyness melted away and he walked over to the Child. "I'm Piglet," he introduced himself.

"No last name?" Buffy inquired. The only people she had heard of with one name were famous people. Although, talking pig might count as famous if people knew about him.

"Christopher Robin sometimes calls me Henry Pootel," Piglet replied after thinking about it for a moment.

Buffy frowned in confusion, then shook the yellow fur on her head – 'hair' he thought it was called. "That doesn't make any sense. Can I _give_ you a last name?" she asked.

Not wanting to make the Child cry again, Piglet nodded. He figured out that the sound the Child was making earlier was crying.

"Umm, let's see…" Buffy thought aloud. Her eyes filled with tears again, but didn't spill over as she continued, "My cousin, Celia, had a horse named Gordon, but Gordon doesn't sound exactly right for you. How 'bout Gordo?"

"Piglet Gordo," he said, trying it out. "'Hello, my name is Piglet Gordo.' Why, yes…I think I like that," Piglet declared proudly. He liked having two names. Then he suddenly realized that he was being a bad host. "Oh d-dear, I forgot to ask if you were hungry. I have honey back at the house…assuming Pooh hasn't stopped by," he added to himself.

As an answer, Buffy's stomach unexpectedly growled in hunger. She blushed and nodded, "Yes, please."

While they walked back to his house, Buffy explained about her cousin dying – a term Piglet didn't think he knew, but it didn't sound good from the way the Child talked about it. She told him it was when a person went away and never came back…_ever_. Buffy said that soon after the nurses came to pull her out of Celia's room, she started to feel sick and feel asleep where she was standing. The next thing she knew, she woke up in the forest.

Apparently Buffy was _very_ hungry because she ate as much as Pooh did. Well, as much as Pooh did for his third morning snack anyway. Then out of the blue, she yawned very big.

"I think you should sleep again," Piglet suggested kindly. "When you wake up, I'll introduce you to my best friend, Pooh, and the other friends of the Hundred Acre Wood. Be careful of Tigger, though. He's very bouncy."

Since there wasn't room inside his home for her, he made a bed for her outside and laid a couple blankets over her as a cover. After she fell asleep, he raced over to Pooh's house. Unfortunately, by the time they came back, Buffy was gone; only the impression on the bed proved she was ever there.

* * *

><p><strong>Same timeother place…**

When she opened her eyes again, Buffy found herself in the hospital again. "Where's Piglet Gordo?" she cried out. She told her parents about the nice pig that helped her in the forest.

Her mom tried to calm her down, saying that she only dreamed of the talking pig because she was sick with a fever. Buffy kept insisting otherwise, though.

In the end, Hank decided that maybe a compromise was in order. He went down to the hospital gift shop and found a stuffed pig. When he brought it back upstairs, Buffy snatched it out of his hands so she could hug it, calling it 'Mr. Gordo' right away in honor of the kind Piglet who was so sweet to her in the other place.

And that's how Mr. Gordo came into Buffy's life.

* * *

><p>AN: Just something cute and fluffy to celebrate passing another test.


End file.
